More Mafioso!
by ShinMints
Summary: Enter: Kaori! Reborn's newest addition to reluctant Tsuna's famiglia. Seems like there's a history between Yamamoto and Kaori, and even Hibari seems to know her! Canon x OC; Rated T for language and future suggestive themes.


omg I'm such a hypocrite! I hate canonxoc fanfic, yet I'm writing one . Plus, I'm pretty sure the characters will get ooc = v ="

Forgive me~

Really, I'm writing to satisfy myself here, but please enjoy!

* * *

Given the circumstances, Sawada Tsunayoshi was left with no choice but accept. The ninety-degree angle bow in the middle of the crowded hallways was embarrassing enough, but that rowdy girl went ahead and added a sobbing plea. Instead of being called "No-good Tsuna", he would be known as "Asshole Tsuna" if he didn't get her to stop crying. The only way to do that was to accept her request, much to her and Reborn's delight.

Backing up a few weeks, Tsuna was screwing up his middle school life as usual. However, poor grades were the least of his worries with Reborn going around and recruiting his friends into the mafia. A gunshot alarm clock started his day, and he hurriedly left home, still fussing with his blazer. Surprisingly, Gokudera hadn't shown up to escort him to school, not like he was complaining. Reborn also disappeared, leaving Tsuna to himself to enjoy a quietly warm autumn walk to school. The leaves were starting to change colors, and the air smelled crisp and sweet. Closing his eyes to enjoy a warm breeze, he breathed in deeply and grinned. It was quite rare to have such a peaceful morning. He felt it becoming darker from behind his eyelids, so he quickly fluttered his eyes open. Suddenly feeling the presences behind him, he quickly turned around with caution. He was used to being met with unpleasant surprises from Reborn, so he didn't turn too quickly in case it was something dangerous.

Two tall, slim girls stood behind him with crossed arms. One wore a long skirt, a black dust mask, and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was bleached bright yellow and her bangs covered one eye. The other wore her skirt rolled up short and her white uniform shirt half-unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage. Her shoulders were covered with a black gakuran, she held a cigarette loosely on her lips, and she had a crooked smile. Her short brown hair was extremely curly, and her bangs were held back with a black headband. There was another girl behind them, but she was too short to see past the front two. And she seemed distracted, looking in a completely different direction. Tsuna took a shaky step back, sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck. He didn't know any of these girls, but they obviously seemed like they had business with him.

"'Ey, nii-chan," the short-haired girl spoke up, closing in on Tsuna. She took her cigarette between two fingers, and her grin widened. "Y'know, we just moved 'ere, and we're tryin' ta find a place to stay." Great. What did he care? Only this meant these girls would be around more often. "But we're a smidge low on cash, right? Think ya can help us pretty lil girlies out?" So they wanted his money? How cliche. Instead of waiting for an answer, the girl with the long skirt reached toward Tsuna and started feeling up his pockets. Finding his spare change, she reached in and took the few coins. "Aw, jeez, Yua. Wallet. Get 'is wallet."

Yua was silent as she forcefully snatched away Tsuna's bag, glaring down at him when he reached out for it. Tsuna smiled nervously as he retracted his hands into his pockets. Yua handed the bag to the short-haired girl, never letting Tsuna out of her sight. Dumping the contents on the ground, the short-haired girl fished out Tsuna's wallet, claimed all his money, and threw his bag on the pile of notebooks at her feet. She counted the paper money and sighed.

"Ya awefully poor, ain't ya? Well, we'll collect tomorrow too. And don't try 'an hide 'cuz we'll find ya, right, Yua?" Yau nodded, her eyes finally leaving Tsuna to glance at the short-haired girl in approval. Wonderful. So now these delinquent girls were going to take his money every day. "See ya later, pal."

They started to turn the other way to leave, but the third girl from behind began walking up to Tsuna. Actually, she was headed somewhere behind Tsuna, but she made a point to stop in front of him and stare him in the eyes. She was beautifully structured. She had a small, round face with pink pouty lips. Her skin was pearly white, and her long black hair was neatly trimmed at waist-length. Large dark eyes look Tsuna up and down, and she flicked a lock of hair off her shoulder. She had a surprisingly small frame, and she was shorter than Tsuna. If not for her choice in clothing and company, she might have been Tsuna's ideal type, right behind Kyouko. This small girl wore leather short-shorts, an unzipped cropped hoodie over her bandaged chest, and black thigh-high stockings. She had on regular white running shoes that were pretty worn out. A wooden katana was strapped to her back, and she had a knife holstered in a garter belt. She looked Tsuna up and down, muttering something to herself. Tsuna only took another step back, nervous, and let himself be examined. The small girl suddenly turned back, noticing the other two hadn't noticed she stopped.

"Yuan, Ayan," she called. They both stopped and turned, making their way back. Oh, God, Tsuna thought. They're coming back to beat me up.

"Please, Kaori, stop with the Yuan and Ayan. It's Yua and Aya. What's wrong?" Aya asked, placing her arm around the small girl's shoulders. Yua fiercely stared down Tsuna again, probably assuming he had done something to upset Kaori. Shaking her head, Kaori pushed Aya's arm off her shoulders and stepped around Tsuna.

"The school's this way," she said flatly, pointing in the direction Tsuna was headed earlier. Oh, God, he thought. "Yuan, leave that shrimpy-tan alone." Was "shrimpy-tan" referring to Tsuna? Who was she calling a shrimp? Tsuna felt slightly angry, but his irritation was forgotten when Aya and Yua passed by him. He suddenly realized that those scary girls were searching for the school. He felt like he didn't want to go anymore, watching them go ahead of him. He slumped his shoulders, feeling drained already. Ah, but if he didn't go to school, Reborn would do something violent.

xxxx

Upon arriving at school, Tsuna was loudly greeting by Gokudera and Yamamoto. Apparently, Gokudera got sick after seeing Bianchi right after he woke up, Yamamoto saw him struggling on his way to Tsuna's house. He helped him to school, even while Gokudera insisted on escorting Tsuna. Seems like Bianchi found out where Gokudera was living and decided to stay with him to determine whether or not her could take care of himself. For once, Tsuna was really upset Gokudera couldn't walk with him this morning. Reborn was still nowhere to be found, but he was most likely in his little secret lounge. The teacher came in queuing the students to bow and take their seats. The teacher seemed sickly pale as he wiped away sweat from his brow. He cleared his throat while rummaging through his papers and finally settled down, looking up nervously at his class.

"T-Today, class, we're getting three transfer students, and one will be joining us," he stuttered. Tsuna instantly felt like jumping out the classroom window, but the door violently slid open before he got the chance. The small girl from this morning, Kaori, waltzed in, a smug grin on her face when she met eyes with Tsuna. Her eyes seemed to travel across the class, most likely searching for more prey. Her eyes suddenly widened, and her expression turned sheepish after meeting eyes with someone. She seemed less threatening that way. Who could make her like that? Tsuna wondered. He also searched the class for reactions. He found mostly fear or disgust planted on his classmates' faces, but one expression and flat and emotionless. Yamamoto stared back at Kaori, his face as serious as if he were playing baseball or fighting an opponent. Did he know her? The class was in an uproar, mostly because of her blatant show of weaponry and her showy clothing. The teacher cleared his throat again to get everyone to settle down, but they were too loud to hear. Getting visibly annoyed, Kaori reached for her katana on her back and slammed it on the teacher's podium, missing his face by centimeters. The class stopped breathing. Although still trying to calm his heart, the teacher bravely continued to introduce this delinquent girl. "T-This is Ya-Yamamoto K-Kaori. Please g-g-get along wi-with her." Yamamoto? Related to Yamamoto Takeshi?

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yamamoto Kaori," she started with a devilish grin. Now that he was paying attention, Tsuna noticed she was avoiding eye contact with Yamamoto. "I transferred from Tokyo. I hope we get along." Her voice was sickly sweet, alluring even. She might have charmed the whole class if she hadn't made them afraid first. There were two empty desks in the back, and she didn't wait for the teacher to tell her which to sit at. Neither of those seats were close to Tsuna, so he breathed a sigh of relief. However, she chose the seat in Yamamoto's row, not sparing him a glance even as she passed by his desk. She violently kicked her chair out, plopped down, and set her feet on top of the desk. Everyone tried not to pay any attention to her, except Gokudera, who seemed unfazed by her. Yamamoto rested his chin in his hand while he scribbled in his notebook, seeming uninterested also. Tsuna was the only one to glance back at her.

She must have assumed, no one was looking at her because she wore a sad expression as she sighed. Leaning her head back, she seemingly went to sleep during the duration of homeroom and first period. During the break between first and second period, Yamamoto left his seat and slowly made his way to hers. Eyes followed him, as if he were bravely sacrificing himself. He pushed her feet off the desk, waking her up. Slamming her feet to the ground, she sat up straight to greet him. They stared at each other for a good while before Yamamoto sighed.

"Does Dad know?" he asked, tiredly running a hand through his hair. The whole class gasped as they realized they were siblings, Tsuna and Gokudera included. Looking away and pouting her lip, Kaori crossed her arms and blew a flyaway out of her face in irritation.

"Like hell he does. Not like you care. 'Sides, I figured he wouldn't want to know," she snapped back. Yamamoto sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, the other hand on his hip. The bell rang, so he turned around to head back to his seat.

"Just come home and talk to him," he said over his shoulder. Kaori looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and when he sat at his seat, she slammed her head on her desk and covered her head with her arms.

School ended uneventfully after that. Kaori slept through most of the day, ignoring everyone who came with curious questions. She didn't stand and bow with the others at the end of the day. Instead she left silently, and the teacher didn't argue. Yamamoto followed quickly after homeroom business was taken care of. Gokudera came to Tsuna as he was collecting his things to go home.

"Jyuudaime, what sort of relationship do you think those two have?" he asked, watching Yamamoto rush out of the classroom. Obviously there were brother and sister, but Tsuna knew what Gokudera meant. The tension from earlier was unsettling for everyone. Tsuna felt a strange feeling that something sad must have happened between them. "Well whatever. If that girl messes with you, Jyuudaime, I'll send her to the depths of hell!" Gokudera proclaimed, clenching a determined fist. Tsuna nervously laughed it off since he was used to these sorts of outburst lately.

Before they could head out, a sudden kick to the head sent Tsuna to the ground. Gokudera rushed to his boss' aid, and he prepared to kill whoever it was who dared to harm his Vongola Jyuudaime. Reborn softly landed on Tsuna's desk, greeting them with his characteristic "Ciaossu!"

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, holding his head as Gokudera helped him up. "Why can't you just come in normally?!"

"You looked like you were thinking too hard. I was too surprised thinking that No-Good Tsuna didn't have that sort of thinking power. My body moved on its own." A vein popped.

"What sort of messed up reason is that?!" Reborn pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Tsuna mid-shout. Stopping his rage, Tsuna began to unfold it, but Reborn did a flying kick again before he could see its contents. "What the hell, Reborn?!"

"Not now. You can open it when the time is right," Reborn said mysteriously. Tsuna sighed and shoved the paper into his pocket, quickly losing interest. Whatever it was, it was probably something dangerous.

xxxx

The next morning, Aya and Yua were with Kaori at the front gate. The two taller girls were on their hands and knees defeating, tears falling down their cheeks.

"Boss Kaori," Aya whined. Oh, so Kaori was the gang leader, then? Great. "Those pieces 'o shit separated us on purpose!" She used both hand to clasp Kaori's, and looked up to her with teary eyes. "We'll beat the livin' daylights outta them geezers!" Yua nodded in agreement.

"Stop blubbering! Your snot is gross," Kaori shook her hand free. "Stand up and get your act together. I can handle myself." Still crying, Aya and Yua stood, their eyes downcast and their shoulders slumped. The bell rang, and it made Tsuna jump. He started to run to get to class, but a dark figure stood in his way. Hibari already had his tonfa drawn, and he glared at Tsuna.

"You're late, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said flatly. Before he could explain himself, a firm hand gripped at his shoulder from behind. Looking back over his shoulder, he was frightened to see Kaori there. She pulled Tsuna out of the way, drawing her katana. A devilish grin formed on both of their faces.

"Maa, maa. Looks like Kyo-chan is all grown up!" she exclaimed, her sickly sweet voice successfully taunting the disciplinary captain. "Didya miss me, Kyo-chan?"

"Che," Hibari raised his tonfa in a fighting stance. "Shut up, trash. I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna tried to sneak away, but Reborn stopped him. "As the tenth, you should watch when your subordinates fight each other." What. Fight each other? What the bloody hell was he rambling about? "You can take a look at that paper now."

Ripping the crumple piece of paper from his pocket, Tsuna brought it close to his face and read with urgency. Sweat poured down his face as he realized what it was saying. Stunned, he froze and the paper fell from his hands. Aya and Yua were watching their boss battle with eagerness, but Yua noticed the paper fall from Tsuna's hands. She picked it up and read it over curiously. She gasped and quickly pulled her mask under her chin.

"Boss! This is you!" she shouted waving the paper about. "Says your gonna join the mafia!" Aya snatched the paper away and read too. Her eyes began to sparkle with admiration.

"Oh my God! Boss, you seriously are the coolest!" Kaori and Hibari stopped fighting upon hearing the news. Looking back with a look of confusion, Kaori lowered her katana.

"What the hell are you talking about? What mafia? This is Japan, y'know. Mafia is Italian," she shouted back with irritation. Hibari took that moment of distraction and attacked. Taking a direct hit to the face, Kaori was thrown to the ground, blood dripping from inside her mouth. "Cheap shot," she muttered spitting the remaining bit of blood from her mouth. Hibari grinned back at her, and she quickly stood and attacked him. Her wooden blade seemed to make lace out of thin air because she moved it so quickly in graceful patterns. They must have been distractions as she managed to land a solid hit to his side after breaking from her pattern. He bent in response to the hit, but he lunged back at her and made her jump away.

"I discovered her two days ago. I like her. She'd make a nice addition to the famiglia." Reborn said smiling. Tsuna was still frozen, but he snapped back to reality in time to shout at the baby mafioso.

"I'm not in the mafia! I don't have anything to do with them!"

* * *

Aiyaa~ There's the first chapter! I've really been inspired lately. Hmm, must be because I've been bored, haha.

I hope you enjoyed this. And I hope you will stick with me for the next chapter!


End file.
